Random Barracks Profiles
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Just some OCs and random character profiles in the Shepherds Barracks.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little thing I decided to fuck around with. This will contain OCs and characters from other games, anime's, books etc..**

 **First, an OC:**

 **Barracks Roster:**

 **Bonnie is the biggest enigma, as only his name and nothing else is known about him. Attempts to learn end with him laughing and walking away. Other Shephards are a bit cautious of his maniacal and psychopathic tendencies, though he keeps it in check. Has the widest grin. Born on ?**

 **Starting Class:**

 **Maniac (Unique Class, does not promote)**

 **May equip Swords and Staves**

 **Starting Skills:**

 **Maniac (Deal double damage to enemy, but take half of the damage as well. Activation = Luck x 2)**

 **Skill+2**

 **Starting Weapons:**

 **Kitchen Knife (Sword, unbreakable) Requirements: Bonnie, Sword -**

 **Hammerne**

 **Heal**

 **Weapon:**

 **Sword: B**

 **Reclass Options:**

 **Hero (Does not promote)**

 **Trickster (Does not promote)**

 **Assassin (Does not promote)**

 **Mercenary (Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight)**

 **Myrmidon (Promotes to Trickster or Assassin)**

 **Experience Tile:**

 **Carving up Risen or Human, so long as it dies I don't care!**

 **Weapon Experience Tile:**

 **Slash Slash! This knife is a blast!**

 **Item Tile:**

 **Ooh, perhaps I can gut my foes with this?**

 **Asking - Normal:**

 **Dreams: What is your deepest darkest desires? Tell me, so I may think on it.**

 **Happy: That grin! It stretches wide, like mine!**

 **Free Time: Bored bored bored! Talk to me!**

 **Team Up: Stand by me and gaze in marvel as I slaughter our enemies!**

 **Replying- Normal**

 **Dreams: I have a slight desire to see what I would look like, dead.**

 **Happy: I grin because it hurts! The pain ignites me!**

 **Free Time: Spare time? I have too much so I learnt how to blacksmith!**

 **Team Up: Fine, but don't take my kills!**

 **Asking - Married**

 **Love: My love for you is like my knife, everlastingly sharp.**

 **Compliment: Gods, you're so pretty, I could just kiss you forever!**

 **Gift: I had some time, so I forged something for you.**

 **Promise: Promise me, you won't die before me!**

 **Replying - Married**

 **Love: Aww, you're the loveliest thing I've ever seen!**

 **Compliment: Charming, but I pale in comparison to your beauty!**

 **Gift: A gift? I could've just made this and spared you the trouble, but thank you.**

 **Promise: I promise with all my heart, body and soul, that I will love you for eternity.**

 **Asking - Child**

 **Train: Come on kid! Go a few rounds with your old man!**

 **Concern: Dammit kid you aren't invincible, calm down!**

 **Gift: Here, your dad made something for you.**

 **Story: So the future, did I look my age or did my dashing charms remain eternally?**

 **Replying - Child**

 **Train: You want some? Don't cry when I leave you in the dust.**

 **Concern: Worry about yourself, I'll die before I see you harmed.**

 **Gift: I see you inherited my ability at smithing, this is a masterfully crafted item.**

 **Story: Well, how about how me and your mother met? It involves me, your mom and my knife in a haystack...**

 **Level Up:**

 **0-1 stats: More! I can't kill if I am weak!**

 **2-3 stats: Yes! They will think they have a chance!**

 **4-5 stats: My brilliance is shining through the crimson sprayed on the floor!**

 **6+ stats up: I tire of these weak mortals, let me slay a God** **!**

 **Maxed Out: I paved my path with blood, now there isn't enough to move anymore.**

 **Class Change:**

 **Are these the Emperor's new clothes?**

 **Confession:**

 **My love, I would carve a path through anything should you command it. Your wish is my command.**

 **Shop:**

 **Buying: Sure you don't want me to make something and save gold?**

 **Selling: A shipment of swords and armour, as ordered.**

 **Forging: I could do this for free, if you want me to.**

 **Barracks:**

 **Alone: Boy am I glad to be free of my gilded cage.**

 **Surge: Murder and mayhem await my bloodstained hands!**

 **Dual Support:**

 **I'm right here!**

 **Watch it!**

 **This one's all you!**

 **I gotcha back!**

 **2v1?**

 **Hehehehehahahahah!**

 **Carve a path!**

 **Dual Strike:**

 **I exist ya know!**

 **Spray that crimson heaven!**

 **Behind you!**

 **Beneath the ribs, hurts doesn't it!**

 **Dual Guard:**

 **Careful!**

 **Don't get cocky!**

 **I'll watch over you!**

 **Critical:**

 **It's been fun!**

 **I'll leave you spraying!**

 **And this is how to die!**

 **I'll carve you into pieces!**

 **Defeated Enemy:**

 **Another body for the pile!**

 **Stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab!**

 **Victory! Again!**

 **Your blood tastes delicious!**

 **Partner Defeated Enemy:**

 **One for you!**

 **We'll kill them all together!**

 **Fine, have them!**

 **Aww...**

 **Killed By Enemy:**

 **Ahh! It stings!**

 **Retreat:**

 **I've had enough blood! I won't lose anymore!**

 **Death:**

 **I'm spilling everywhere... hehehehehehe...**

 **Speaking to Grima:**

 **B: Dragon.**

 **G: Emperor.**

 **B: You should've known it would've been me to carve you up.**

 **G: And you should've known it would've been me to leave you bleeding on my back.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next, my Dragon Age character.**

 **Barracks Roster:**

 **Theron was a Dalish Elf wandering the earth before an encounter with a cursed mirror took his friends life and left him deathly ill. The only cure is to join the Grey Wardens and drink the blood of the Darkspawn. After defeating the Arch demon, Theron is now in Ylisse, keeping the peace from the newest breed of Darkspawn, the Risen. Born on January 1st.**

 **Starting Class:**

 **Grey Warden (Unique Class, does not promote)**

 **Skill Tree:**

 **Level 10: Lethality**

 **Level 20: Aether**

 **Level 30: Astra**

 **May equip Swords, Lances, Axes**

 **Starting Skills:**

 **Skill+2**

 **Zeal**

 **Starting Weapons:**

 **Killing Edge**

 **Brave Lance**

 **Sol**

 **Weapon:**

 **Sword: S**

 **Lance: S**

 **Axe : S**

 **Reclass Options:**

 **Hero (Does not promote)**

 **Trickster (Does not promote)**

 **Assassin (Does not promote)**

 **Mercenary (Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight)**

 **Myrmidon (Promotes to Trickster or Assassin)**

 **Experience Tile:**

 **I will not falter in my oath to defend humanity...**

 **Weapon Experience Tile:**

 **Merely focusing can improve my hand-eye coordination.**

 **Item Tile:**

 **How odd that people just leave stuff lying around.**

 **Asking - Normal:**

 **Dreams: After all is said and done, what do you desire?**

 **Happy: You're basically glowing.**

 **Free Time: How do you pass the time when you aren't training?**

 **Team Up: Our bonds are our strongest weapons, let us build ours.**

 **Replying- Normal**

 **Dreams: I want to eradicate any threats to mankind, other than itself of course.**

 **Happy: I am just finishing up sharpening my blade.**

 **Free Time: I learnt how to craft poultices, traps and poisons, so I craft those in the meantime.**

 **Team Up: Very well, I'll watch your back and entrust mine to yours.**

 **Asking - Married**

 **Love: I'm not a romantic, but know I still love you entirely.**

 **Compliment: I am not good at romance, but you are stunningly beautiful**

 **Gift: I got you something, a symbol of my love**

 **Promise: Promise me, that you will never leave my side.**

 **Replying - Married**

 **Love: Am I to compliment you back? Sorry, I'm new to romance.**

 **Compliment: Your words warm my heart, I love you.**

 **Gift: A gift? I admit, I've never really received gifts.**

 **Promise: Does this mean that much to you? If so, I promise to never stop loving you.**

 **Asking - Child**

 **Train: Care to show me what future me taught you?**

 **Concern: Watching you charge into to battle, drives a dagger in my heart.**

 **Gift: I have never learned how to treat children, so have this, from a friend to a friend.**

 **Story: It may pain you, but may I ask about the future?**

 **Replying - Child**

 **Train: You wish to train? Very well, show me what adversity has taught you.**

 **Concern: Your concern is touching, but know that you are just as precious to me and your mother**

 **Gift: You didn't have to get me anything, but I admit I feel awed by your generosity.**

 **Story: I have a lot of stories, alright, don't tell your mother but let me tell you about the Lady of the Forest...**

 **Level Up:**

 **0-1 stats: I suppose any improvement is good.**

 **2-3 stats: In the face of adversity, a Warden's tasks must be finished.**

 **4-5 stats: My success is brought by the great friends I have fought beside.**

 **6+ stats up: I wish you were alive to see this, Sten...**

 **Maxed Out: Even with the demonic blood inside me, I can only go so far.**

 **Class Change:**

 **A different set of blades, this time.**

 **Confession:**

 **I admit my inexperience in romance, but I know that I love you, immensely.**

 **Shop:**

 **Buying: I could use a whet stone to sharpen my sword.**

 **Selling: I have a couple old bullions around here somewhere.**

 **Forging: Does anyone know rune-crafting?**

 **Barracks:**

 **Alone: The peace before the storm...**

 **Surge: The taint is both my enemy and my ally.**

 **Dual Support:**

 **I have your back.**

 **Strike fast, and true.**

 **I stand beside you.**

 **Fool.**

 **We will fight together.**

 **We will make it through this.**

 **We are ending this fight.**

 **Dual Strike:**

 **When you least expect it.**

 **...**

 **Don't lose sight of your surroundings.**

 **May you die in peace.**

 **Dual Guard:**

 **My guard is yours.**

 **Sloppy.**

 **Grrgh!**

 **Critical:**

 **Say goodbye.**

 **Pray to your god for mercy.**

 **I'll see you in hell.**

 **One last shot.**

 **Defeated Enemy:**

 **May you pass peacefully**

 **The Maker guide you.**

 **Into the burning embers with you.**

 **You need to learn to die cleaner.**

 **Partner Defeated Enemy:**

 **Skill has gotten you this far, and will carry you further.**

 **May the Maker guide your hand.**

 **Good, now we must aid our allies.**

 **Good, now get moving.**

 **Killed By Enemy:**

 **If only were here, Sten.**

 **Retreat:**

 **Apologies for the inconvenience, I will retreat.**

 **Death:**

 **Sten, Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, Wynne, Oghren, I will see you soon...**


End file.
